


good girl

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, No Apocalypse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shameless Negan smut. you guys have been fuck buddies for quite a while and this was just another one of those days*written on my phone so formatting is absolute shit





	good girl

you’re finishing up your day at work and you get a text. it’s from Negan all it says is “come over at 6. x.” you and Negan had been screwing around for months, this had become pretty routine.

you finish your day, heading home and not bothering to dress yourself up becaude the clothes are gonna get ripped off anyway. you get to his apartment and he lets you in, himself standing there topless in loose sweatpants, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

he looks at you and chuckles, “6’o’clock on the dot. you’ve been thinking about this all day havent you?” he places his hand on the side of your face, his thumb gently stroking your bottom lip, “i know i have babygirl.”

he kisses you and it immediately goes deep, his tongue exploring your mouth and gentle purrs coming from him. “i love those noises you make. so into at and we’ve barely even started.”

he puts his hands under your shirt and pushes you against the wall. as the cold hits your back you let out a gasp and he moves to kiss your neck, “your skin”, he says between kisses, “so fucking sweet.” 

he nips at your collar bone, leaving you breathless. he pushes himself between your legs and quickly takes your top off. he takes no time taking your branoff as well, tossing it somewhere in the dim living room. “So fucking beautiful; and all fucking mine,” he says before diving right into them, scooting you further up the wall and leaving marks all over your chest.

he moves to unbotton your pants and you wiggle around to kick them off. you’re left there naked and you can feel his hard cock pressing against your core. he wraps your legs around him and carries you to the couch, setting you down with your legs wide open. he sinks down to his knees in front of you, kissing and licking up and down your thighs. “so fucking wet for me,” he says with a laugh, “nobody knows your body the way i do baby.” he creeps closer to your aching pussy, leaving kisses and nipping right where your core meets your legs. 

“tell daddy just how bad you want it,” he says with a purr, sending vibrations that fall just short of where you desperately need to feel him. “beg.”

you beg for him, making him laugh, “my good little whore.” he kisses at your slit, dragging his tongue up and down, the feeling of his beard on your thighs making you go wild. he finally begins to start sucking on your clit. he growls, sending a jolt through your entire body. he begins to push his fingers inside of you, knowing just where you need him, he stretches you. “we’ve fucked how many times and god you’re still so fucking tight. it’s like your cunt was made for me”

he finally sends you over the edge, you grab his hair and he moans, continuing to ride you through your orgasm. “that’s my girl,” he says before sliding his fingers out of you and taking one last good lick, making you shiver. 

he kisses up your body, occasionally blowing on thr wet spots hes left to give you the chills. “you ready to take daddy’s cock? look at you, you havent even touched me and i’m already leaking. you’ve got me wrapped around your little finger”

he pushes into you, leaving you breathless. he growls, “so. fucking. tight.” he begins to set a rhythm, finding the spot inside of you that drives you so wild. after a few moments he pulls out, leaving you feeling empty. “babygirl, i want you to ride me”

he sits down, grabbing your hips bruisingly tight, and sets you down, guiding you up and down his giant cock. he pushes in so deep, making you scream.  
“that’s it,” he says between pants, “keep fucking going baby, god,” he lets out a laugh, “i’m so fucking close”

he takes a hand off your hip, using his thumb to rub circles on your clit and you could cry from just how good it feels. “cum with me, come on baby fucking cum with me” he says, going in and out of you at a relentless pace.

you feel his cock twitch inside of you and that’s all you needed to send you over the edge. he cums inside of you, his spunk leaving you feeling warm and full. you stay there for a moment, your head on his shoulder trying to catch your breath. he pulls out of you slowly. “all mine,” he whispers, “you’re all mine, baby.” 

he leads you to the bathroom, starting the shower and leaving a trail of kisses from your neck to your shoulder blades. you step into the shower and he puts soap on his hands, rubbing and grabbing at your tits. you oush yourself further against him and you can feel him starting to get hard again. he rises you off and slides his hand down to your centre. he pushes two fingers inside of you, “that’s my girl. all mine.”

you cum after mere minutes, soon sinking to your knees in front of him. you jack him off, taking the tip of him into your mouth and sucking, pushing your tongue against his slit. he puts his hand in your hair. you pull off of him, licking the underside vein of his cock and sucking one of his balls into your mouth. “god,” he lets out a big laugh, “how did i get so fucking lucky”.

you move back to his tip and let your jaw go slack, “you want me to fucking use you, huh. thought you would. my perfect little cum slut.” he takes better hold of you, not holding back anymore and thrusts down your throat. tears stream down your face from choking on him but you cant get enough of it, covered in spit and precum. 

“take it,” he says firmly, “take all of me.” he pushes down your throat and you feel him let loose, he cums in your mouth and you take it all in. mixing eith spit and water it slides down your face. “so. fucking. perfect.”

he takes the time to properly wash you, massaging your tense muscles and making sure your knees are okay. you wash him as well, relishing in the feeling of your hands against his hairy chest and broad shoulders as he softly purrs, eyes closed, just feeling your touch. you get out, each drying yourselves off. “you’re welcome to stay the night, babe. it’s getting late and i know you’re not a fan of driving in the dark.” 

you find underwear you had left at his house and throw on a tshirt of his. it’s big on you, going halfway down your thighs. he puts the same baggy sweatpants on. he fixes you a warm drink and leads you to his bedroom. he puts on your favorite show. you don’t pay all that much attention, instead just lay your head on his chest, happy to see him happy. 

he sits up, taking you up with him and grabs your hands.

“this. it’s been going on for a long time, and i just. can we make this official? us. i want us.”  
you smile and nod your head. “i want nothing more.”

he lunges at you, kissing you in a way that you havent felt before. “how did i get,” he says between kisses, “so fucking lucky.”

you finish the night out, him falling asleep with you, the pressure of his body on your making you just feel safe. with him half on top of you, nuzzled into your neck, you knew this was right.


End file.
